Just So You Know
by CSIGregObssessed
Summary: What If Derek wasn’t as bad a singer as he let on? He knew Casey could sing and wanted her in his band? At the mall Casey discovered his voice and true feelings for her.Review if you want this to be a story.
1. Derek's Song

_**Disclamer: I don't own LWD or the song!**_

_**I am not I song writer so I used Jesse McCartney's Just So You Know **_

**What If Derek wasn't as bad a singer as he let on? He knew Casey could sing and wanted her in his band?**

Casey was walking through the mall on a rainy Saturday afternoon with her best friend Emily. They had gone to a couple of stores but bought nothing and were now on their way to the food court for launch.

"Hey look," said Emily, "There having, 'A local singers show,' that could be interesting."

"Sure," replied Casey and they went to get their launch and a good seat for the show.

They bought pizza and found a table with a good view of the stage and sat back to watch the show. It consisted of various singers who weren't half bad but the one person who came on last surprised Casey so much that she might have fainted if she hadn't been sitting in a chair.

"Our next singer," announced a tall man, "Is Derek Venturi."

People clapped politely and Casey stared and Emily cheered which caused Derek to look in there direction. His face went slightly pale but he sang when the song came on.

_I shouldn't love you, but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you, but I can't move  
I can't look away_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feelings stop_

_Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know_

_It's gettin' hard to  
Be around you  
Theres so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way_

_And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feelings stop_

_Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let 'him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know_

_This emptiness is killin' me  
I wonder why I've waited so long  
Lookin' back I realize it was always there, just never spoken  
I'm waitin' here  
Been waitin' here_

_mmoooh_

Through the whole song Derek stared right at Casey.

'_No he wasn't staring at me it must have been Emily. But why would he? He said he didn't like her.' _

When the song was over Derek ran off the stage and out of the food court.

Casey followed.

"Derek! Derek wait!" she called

He stopped and turned to face her, "What Casey? You want to humiliate me more than I already am because I didn't know you and Emily would be here?"

"No Derek," said Casey quietly, "It's just you were so bad at singing when I joined D-Rock. What happened?"

"Because Casey I knew you could sing and I wanted you in the bad." Said Derek harshly

"But you hate me?" said Casey confused.

"I never did." Said Derek before taking her chin and kissing her softly then running off leaving her there shocked.

_Well should I leave it or continue?_


	2. Confusion on Both Ends

**Okay I've decided to continue the story. Thank you for all of the reviews they are greatly appreciated, you have to keep it up if you want me to keep up dating.**

Casey stood there in the middle of the mall to shocked to move. Derek just kissed her and told her he didn't hate her. Was this really happening? Did her annoying step-brother have feelings for her? Or was he just pulling some prank?

"Did you catch up with him?" questioned Emily who came up behind her and apparently not seen what just happened.

"No," replied Casey, "I didn't"

"Okay well ready to head home?" asked Emily

Casey nodded still in shock.

When Casey got home there was nothing out of the ordinary. Edwin and Lizzie were watching a movie, Marti was pretending she was a cat, George was trying to cokes her out from under the table for her launch, and her mother, Nora, was folding laundry.

"Hey Casey," said Lizzie, "Do you know what's up with Derek? He came in looking kind of… how'd you put it Edwin?"

"Odd and Un-Derek like." Supplied Edwin

"No I don't, sorry." Said Casey before walking slowly up stairs

'_Maybe Derek did like her? But that's wrong we're brother and sister! _Thought Casey _'Step-brother and step-sister' _a voice in her head reminded her.

As she walked passed Derek's room she could hear the music playing loudly. He was probably trying to drown out his thoughts of the kiss.

Casey walked into her room and flopped down on her neatly made bed and thought, _'This is so frustrating. For the past year all Derek's done is torment me. Why would he revile this now?'_

Casey, no matter how hard she tried, could not find the answer to any of these questions.

Meanwhile in Derek's room he was beating himself up for what he'd just done.

'_What were you thinking? You big idiot! You kissed her! How could you do that now things are going to be awkward.'_

Derek turned his music up louder and went on the computer trying to do anything to get his mind off Casey.

Later that night when George called all the family to dinner Casey and Derek came out of their rooms at the same time and they came face to face for about two second and before Casey had a chance to say anything Derek walked passed her without insulting her the first time since never.

At dinner all that could be heard from the two teens was pass this or pass that.

"Okay," said Nora, "Not that I'm complaining but why aren't you two fighting?"

"Yeah I'd like to know that as well." Said George

The three younger children looked at their older siblings.

Derek looked at Casey who said, "No reason."

Derek shrugged and went back to eating while looking anywhere but at Casey.

'_That was the most tens dinner ever,' _thought Casey that night as she awaited sleep, _'Derek didn't say one word. Maybe it wasn't a joke. Maybe he really meant it?"_

This was all to confusing to Casey so she settled with just trying to sleep and would figure out Derek in the morning.

**I know its a little rushed but its the best I could do without throwing the rest of the story in this one chapter.**


	3. Sibling Prying

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed! This week I'll try for a chapter a day but after that my summer starts getting hectic.**

Derek woke up when the sun hit his face threw the window around ten o'clock the next morning.

He had not fallen asleep last night until around two o'clock in the morning because his mind was full of thoughts and images of Casey and what had happened that afternoon. Lucky for him she was going out with Emily again today so he wouldn't have to deal with trying to avoid her.

Derek got up and got dressed and went down stairs to find himself something to eat. He chose a bagel and cream cheese. But then five minuets later to his surprise Casey walked into the kitchen.

They stared at one another for a minute then Casey said, "We should talk."

Derek picked up his plate and walked by her as he said, "There's nothing to talk about."

Derek left Casey standing there alone in the kitchen.

Casey sighed and went to the fridge she had come down from her room for.

He would have to talk to her some time they would be the same house with each other for the next three years, longer if you count when they came home to visit on holidays, or if they both attended community college, they'd have to talk some time.

The rest of the day consisted of Casey leaving her room every time she heard a door in the hall open hoping it was Derek so she could confront him about his feelings for her. But some how he always snuck out of his room to use the bathroom or get food without her noticing.

Meanwhile Derek was trying to decide whether to give Casey something he had made a while before the show at the mall. He wasn't to sure if she would like it or not but wanted to give it to her. Derek was also scared to give it to her because he was unsure of how she was taking his reviling of feelings for her.

Around two o'clock Edwin knocked on Lizzie's bedroom door.

"Hey," she said when she opened it, "What's up."

Edwin motioned that they should talk in her room.

"Edwin what's going on?" questioned Lizzie

"Do you know what's up with Casey and Derek? Its two o'clock in the afternoon and they haven't fought once."

Lizzie thought for a moment, "Your right usually by now they've fought at lease three times and Casey canceled her plans with Emily."

"Exactly," said Edwin, "I say we do some prying?"

Lizzie nodded in agreement and they did their secret handshake and went to their respective siblings rooms.

"Come in," called Casey when Lizzie knocked on her door.

"Hey Liz, what's up?" asked Casey

"That's what I was wondering?" replied Lizzie, "You've been in your room almost all day and you have fought with Derek once?"

Casey didn't answer she just looked down at the floor.

"Come on Casey just tell me what's wrong." Pleaded Lizzie

"Okay," said Casey launching into the events of the last day and a half.

In Derek's room Derek had just finished explaining the situation to Edwin.

"Okay," said Edwin, "So you like Casey big deal."

"It is a big deal Ed I told her _and kissed her! _I'm her _brother _for crying out loud." Derek said flopping back on his bed, "And I'm an idiot."

"Step-brother," said Edwin

"What," said Derek sitting up?

"Your Casey's step-brother."

"So?" questioned Derek

Edwin sighed, "If Dad and Nora had not gotten married and you met and got to know Casey would you still like her?"

Derek thought for a minute, "Yes"

"So go for it," said Edwin, "Your Derek Venturi and your not acting like it."

"How exactly am I acting Edwin?" asked Derek glaring at his younger brother

"Like your scared." Said Edwin simply

Derek lunged for him but Edwin was to quick, "I'm just calling it as I see it bro." then he left the room.

"So Derek likes you?" said Lizzie still trying to take in that her sister had just told her.

Casey nodded

"Well do you like him even a little?"

Casey didn't respond. _Did she like Derek? Was that possible? All he's done is make your life miserable. Right? He has helped you in the passed. And he can be a good guy and he is good looking. Even his smirk makes me angry and happy all at once. So I might actually like Derek Venturi!_

"Maybe I do Liz"

Lizzie nodded and said, "Let me know when you figure it out." and left the room.

**_Well? Any good?_**


	4. Bedtime Story

**Chapter number two of today!**

Dinner that night was as tens if not more tens than the night before because four of the people at the table now knew of the secret of sorts in the Venturi-MacDonald house hold.

When Casey arrived in her room after doing the dishes with Lizzie she found a CD Laying on her bed.

It said, _To Casey _at the top and, _Love Derek _at the bottom.

She opened the clear case and put the CD in her Stereo and pressed play

The music flowed out followed by a familiar voice singing the song Derek had sung at the mall.

_It is Derek! _Thought Casey in shock. He made this for her. But when?

In his room Derek knew Casey found the CD because hew could her the music from were her sat in his chair in front of his computer looking at pictures of his family mainly Casey because he had decided that she was never going to get her out of his head so he'd given up trying.

Five minutes later Marti knocked or rather banged on his door and came in.

"Smerek will you read me a bedtime story?" she questioned climbing into his lap looking at him with the brown eyes that made him say yes everytime.

"Sure Smarti." Derek replied picking her up and headed toward her room surprised that she was already in her pajamas because normally it an hour to get her ready for bed.

When they passed the bathroom Casey came out and Derek stopped walking. They stared at each other until Marti said, "Casey! Smerek's going to read me a story you listen to!"

"Sure Marti," said Casey nodding hoping to get her chance to talk to Derek after.

She followed them in to Marti's room where the little girl already had a book out for Derek to read.

Marti sat on Derek's lap while he read and Casey sat beside him admiring at how good Derek was with Marti. The little girl looked up to her brother and everyone in the house knew that Derek was Marti's favorit person and that they had a close bond that even Casey admired.

After the book stopped Marti had fallen asleep in Derek's arms and he placed her in bed a kissed her forehead, "Good night Smarti"

When Derek turned to the door Casey was leaning in the door frame watching him.

"You're really good with her." she whispered

"Thanks," he replied quietly

Derek was standing in front of Casey he could look right down into her eyes. _Her Beautiful blue eyes._ He thought. Derek leaned closer wanting to kiss her so badly. He hesitated millimeters from her lips and looked into her eyes then kissed her.

For Casey it was soft and sweet the best kiss she had ever had. One of those she never wanted to end but it did. Derek pulled away looking at her.

Casey looked back and whispered, "Lets talk."

**And thats if for today folks.**


	5. Talking and Movies

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

Derek and Casey walked side by side to Derek's bedroom.

They sat on his bed for a minuet before Casey said, "Derek is this some prank that you're pulling just to humiliate me or do you really mean all of this."

"I really mean all this Case but I can't explain the feelings I have for you there just there and I've never like some one this much before." Replied Derek, "But I know you hate me and don't feel the same way. I just wanted you to know how I felt so we can just go back to the way things were before. Okay?"

He got up and walked to his desk.

Casey stood up and walk in front of him "But Derek I do have some kind of feelings for you and I've never felt like this before. And if we choose to ignore our feelings it's going to be really hard because we live in the same house."

Derek stood up and looked straight into her eyes and asked without thinking, "Willyougooutwithme."

Casey giggled but she understood what he said, "Yes"

They kissed again before Casey asked, "What about our parents?"

"We don't have to tell them yet." Replied Derek softly

Casey nodded and leaded her head on his shoulder happily.

The next night both teens claimed to be meeting friends at the movies and fake fought about how they didn't want the other there. Then left for the movies. Lizzie and Edwin were the only two who knew what was really going on and their parents were oblivious.

Neither of the two teens paid any attention to the movie but focused on the other. When they got home they stood out side on the porch for an hour half the rime wondering who would go in first so their parents would get suspicious. The other half the time making out.

"I'll go in first they expected me first. I'm always home before you. Unless of course your grounded." Said Casey smiling up at Derek

"Fine but if I get grounded for being late then your going to pay because I would be able to take you out again." Replied Derek his arms still wrapped around her.

Casey smiled and turned to go in but Derek pulled her back and kissed her deeply and asked, "Casey? Will you be my girlfriend?"

Casey kissed him again and went in the house leaving Derek standing outside a goofy smile on his face, "I'll take that as a yes." Then went inside.

**Okay that's it for today just wanted to give you something. I should have the next Chapter up by next Wensday. I also want to know if you would like the parents to agree or disagree with Derek and Casey's relationship? And any other ideas are apprecated!**


End file.
